Ryo of the Wildfire
Ryo Sanada (真田遼 Sanada Ryō) is the unofficial leader of the Ronin Warriors. He is known as Ryo of the Wildfire, or Rekka no Ryo. He is also the holder of the legendary White Armor of Inferno, or the Kikoutei. Ryo is voiced by Matt Hill (Takeshi Kusao in the original Japanese version). Appearance and Personality Ryo has black hair and blue eyes. During the TV series, he wears a red sweater with a white collar, blue jeans, and sneakers. He wears a tuxedo for his birthday party at the start of Gaiden. For the rest of Gaiden, he wears a white t-shirt over a soft purple long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. In Legend of the Inferno Armor, he starts off in the same outfit as he wore in New York until his shirts are torn by Mukara. In the final scenes, he's changed into the Milkball shirt Kento was wearing earlier. In Message, he wears a purple-gray short sleeved shirt, light colored pants, and dark shoes. Ryo's Wildfire armor is red and his Inferno armor is white. Ryo has a big heart. He is often very cheerful and lively. However, he does have a stubborn streak and a tendency to be impatient. He can't stand seeing his friends hurt in any way, and will place their safety before his own. His favorite sport is soccer. He loves hiking, the arcade game "Moguru Tataki," and bird watching. He does not like lukewarm baths, being interviewed, and flavored ice. Ryo shows indifference to fashion, and he feels extremely awkward in social situations. Biography Family History The Sanada family was actually a famous ninja clan. Ryo's father was the heir, but he left the family because he felt their ways were too strict. Due to this, Ryo has never met his father's family. {C} Early History Ryo's mother passed away when he was very little. His father is a professional wildlife photographer, who is usually away on long assignments. Fortunately for Ryo, he has a bank account set up by his father to cover living expenses. Ryo has lived in a log cabin for most of his life, but it is very far away from the city, and he has to walk nine miles every day just to get to school. It was White Blaze who chose Ryo to don one of the mystical armors. The two first saw each other when Ryo was four, and then again when he was seven, and a final time when he was ten. It was winter before the tiger finally lead the Ancient One to Ryo to begin his training. The War with Arago Gaiden The Legend of the Inferno Message Armor and Powers Ryo received his armor one year before the TV series began. A group of poachers started a forest fire in order to lure out their game, but ended up getting trapped themselves. Ryo desired to stop the fire and save everyone, including the poachers (despite the fact that they threatened to shoot him when he tried to stand up to them). The kanji for "Jin" appeared on his forehead and he somehow managed to absorb the flames. The fire created the undergear for the Wildfire armor. The Wildfire armor draws power from any fire source. His primary weapons consist of twin katanas, the Swords of Wildfire (or Rekka Ken), that are sheathed on his back. His special attack is the "So En Zan" ("Flare Up Now" in the TV series English dub and "Fury of Wildfire" in the OAVs English Dub), which resembles a long vertical beam of fire. Ryo is also able to don the White Armor of Inferno, which is formed from the energies and virtues from the other four Ronin and/or Warlord armors. The armor holds great power, but a drawback is that it drains the Ronins until they learn how to control it. When wearing the White Armor, Ryo calls upon the Swords of Fervor (or Gou Retsu Ken) in battle. His special attack is basically the same as when he uses the Wildfire armor, but it shoots a massive stream of fire. Relationships Rowen of the Strata Cye of the Torrent Sage of the Halo Kento of Hardrock Mia Yuli Trivia *Ryo plays center forward on his soccer team. *In the English dub, Ryo's name is pronounced "Rye-oh" in the TV series, but is changed back to the Japanese pronunciation of "Ree-oh" for the OAVs. See also *The Nine Armors Citation *Theria.net, Yoroiden Temple External links * External link